DESCONTROL MULTIDIMENSIONAL
by Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black
Summary: Todo fan quiere conocer a sus héroes, pero que pasa si estos son de la ficción, ¿realmente te jugarías el todo por el todo por este sueño, el cual puede terminar terriblemente mal?
1. Chapter 1

DESCONTROL MULTIDIMENSIONAL

NA: aclaraciones:

-- lo que este ente estos símbolos es lo que dicen los personajes

Entre estos serán pensamientos

() Entre estas serán los cambios drástico, en este explica a donde va el cambio

Las acciones no tendrán denotación especial.

--Todo fan quiere conocer a sus héroes, pero que pasa si estos son de la ficción, ¿realmente te jugarías el todo por el todo por este sueño, el cual puede terminar terriblemente mal?--

--Yo pensé que si, hola soy Cristal Anay Dark Kinomoto, aunque en algunos lugares me hago llamar Dark Crystal, voy a contarles a lo que me refiero--

Anay se apoya en la ventana, desde ese sitio todo paresia normal,… normal, eso era lo que ya no esa su vida, si bien se había vuelto independiente de antes, para bien a para mal se había visto atada a el a través de sus acciones y de su… pero lo mejor será iniciar desde el principio, lo que quiere decir hace 2 años, ya se cumplían 2 largos años desde que su vida cambio para siempre…

(2 años antes en casa de su abuela)

El ambiente es muy tenso y eso se debe a que un evento desastroso que le ocurrido a la señora, que en ese lugar vida, había sido hallada muerta en su habitación en medio de una marca gigante como las que usan las sectas satánicas y su casa estada patas arriba, todo menos un cuarto, que si bien habían tratado de entrar no lo habían logrado gracias al hecho que tenia muchas cerraduras y se mantudo en pie la puerta, y aunque no se a atrapado al criminal ya habían dejaron volver a ocupar la casa que le dejo su abuela, era ella la mujer asesinada, en ese momento estada abriendo la puerta del sótano, la única parte intacta, al entrar recorro con la mirada el sitio y encuentro un espejo muy brillante, fui a verlo, al tomarlo entre mis manos siento un relieve en la parte trasera, lo leo y dice:

"este espejo te dará lo que quieras, y te llevara a donde quieras, solo recuerda en no decir algo de lo que te termines en arrepentir"

--titanes--

Digo en voz baja mientras toco el último número del comic que había dejado en la mesa, ella realmente deseada conocerlos, a Robin, Kidflash, Aqualad, Wondergirl, Speedy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Beast Boy.

Cuando bajo la vista a la mesa encuentro un libro con una portada donde encajada perfectamente el espejo, lo puso y se fijo que en el espejo se refleja ni mas ni menos que la torre T; para ser exacta la sala; en ese lugar estaban los titanes charlando, los observada como si ese espejo fuera una ventana que estudiara en el techo de la sala, un techo muy alto, en este momento siento un impulso y toco con las yemas de su mano el espejo, al hacerlo siente como si me hubieran empujado por esa ventana, en medio de el miedo por la sensación de caída se aferro fuertemente su nuevo libro y cerro fuertemente los ojos , aunque la caída no duro tanto cuanto se imagino, porque al poco rato sintió que caía sobre alguien, aunque por miedo y vergüenza no reacciono lo suficientemente para percatármele sobre quien cayo.

--Speedy--

¡SPEEDY! No puede ser al pensar eso habré rápidamente los ojos solo para percatarse que sus rostros estada separado un palmo, casi besándose, lo que le hizo ponerse roja y pegar un grito y hacerse para atrás y quedándose sentada con un aspecto de terror total, apretando mas su libro

Al ver su expresión Robin se le acerco y le pregunto

-- ¿estas bien?--

--yo, creo que… ¿donde estoy?—dice Anay eso con un gran nervio que bebía ser muy evidente, siempre tratándose de esconder detrás de su libro

-- en la torre "T" y…-- dijo un muy intrigado Beast Boy

--¿quien eres?—termino la frase Speedy aunque este lo dijo en un tono mas serio y con cierta parte de coraje porque había caído sobre el y que aparte le había gritado

-- soy Dark Crystal y creo que estoy bien, y saben algo creo que iré afuera porque estoy teniendo alucinaciones—dijo rápidamente

Y sin dejar que le contestara algo los titanes se salio y se pellizco, dado el echo que le dolió, podía ser por una de las dos explicaciones, era un sueño muy realista, o…

-- ¡ES VERDAD!-- grito al percatarse de su situación, cuando ida a ponerse a caminar desesperadamente en círculos como le decía su cuerpo casi se topa con Kidflash.

--¿Qué es verdad?—pregunto Kidflash con un tono de curiosidad.

--mas de las que me gustaría—dice ella con un tono e preocupación

--¿como que cosas?

-- hazme un favor y no te metas en esto Wally—dijo ella con un tono serio, después se giro para dirigiéndose a la ciudad

--¿como me llamaste?

-- Wally, ese es tu nombré, ¿porque lo preguntas?

--como lo sabes--

--yo… me tengo que ir—

Salio corriendo pero su intento de huída fue detenida por algo o alguien…

---------------------------------------

Hasta aquí la historia pero por favor dejen sus comentarios, se acepta todo menos virus de computadora, gracias por adelantado


	2. Chapter 2

DESCONTROL MULTIDIMENSIONAL

NA: aclaraciones:

-- lo que este ente estos símbolos es lo que dicen los personajes

Entre estos serán pensamientos

() Entre estas serán los cambios drástico, en este explica a donde va el cambio

Las acciones no tendrán denotación especial.

--yo… me tengo que ir—

Salio corriendo pero su intento de huída fue detenida por algo o alguien, aunque esto fue porque se topo con el.

--Te encuentras bien--

-- si, ¿y perdón por haberte gritado?--

-- supongo que si, ¿pero que tanto ocultas?-- contesto Speedy con mucha curiosidad

-- "El que confía sus secretos a otro hombre se hace esclavo de él."--

-- ¿a quien mataste?—pregunto Kidflash aunque solo residió de respuesta una carcajada de parte de Anay

-- no mate a nadie, pero "Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras."--

-- muy bien si no mataste a nadie que tanto ocultas--

--secretos-- dice anay pero al notar que la den como diciendo obvió – "A quien dices el secreto das tu libertad."

-- cuando termines de recitar todas las frases celebres que te sabes podrías empezar a hablar por ti misma-- dijo Raven ya un poco desesperada por lo elucida que se estada volviendo la condensación --

-- bien-- dijo esto en tono serio y maduro, pero lo siguiente lo dijo con tono de burla-- no hay problema se me muchas--

Cuando dijo eso todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de enojo

-- esta bien les diré lo que les pueda decir, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo--

-- si será mejor entrar-- dijo Robin

Después de eso entraron y se sentaron en la sala, les contó todo, desde que su abuela le decía que algún día le enseñaría su mas gran secreto (el cuan debía ser el espejo), pasando por el asesinato de esta hasta el momento en el que sintió que la "empujaron" a esa dimensión, omitiendo la forma en la que sabia quienes eran aunque ellos seguían insistiendo en eso.

-- ya se lo dije eso no lo puedo decir, solo puedo decirles que se un "poco" de su pasado, eso es todo y no me pongas esa cara Garfield--

-- por lo menos merecemos saber cual es tu nombré--

--ya se lo dije Dark Crystal --

-- nos referimos al real-- dijo Wondergirl

-- Cristal Anay Dark Kinomoto, por eso es mi nombré esos son mis 3º y 1º respectivamente; y si no les importa me tengo que ir porque tengo que ir a buscar un hotel para hospedarme--

-- ¿y porque mejor no te quedas aquí?-- dijo Starfire

-- no habrá problemas en que lo haga--

--no creo que los haya-- dijo star viendo a sus compañeros, con tono de duda

-- lo mejor será que le demos una habitación-- dijo Robin

-- yo la acompañare-- dijo Speedy levantándose, al mismo tiempo lo hizo también Crystal--

Después de esto se fueron de la sala hacia la habitación que le iban a dar.

-- ¿donde esta el espejo que te trajo?--

-- en mi libro-- dijo esto mientras que veía por primera ves desde que había llegado la portada de el libro, y para su sorpresa en esta en lugar del espejo estada un signo muy parecido a el que habían dejado en la casa de su abuela, pero este no se veía tan tenebroso, ni estada echo de sangre --no esta-- después de decir esto se puso la mano en el pacho y noto que tenia algo en la piel

-- ¿no esta que?--

-- mi espejo-- dijo esto volteando a ver un espejo y de la zona de su piel donde sintió la textura y para su sorpresa estada algo incrustada en esta, con la apariencia del marco del espejo, pero en el centro estada el mismo signo del libro --pero creo que ya lo encontré, aunque ya no párese un espejo--

--eso párese-- dijo Speedy, aunque el no estada viendo exactamente el signo el la parte bajo del cuello de esta, sino sus ceno, cosa que ella se percato (NA: ella Denia de un lugar frió por lo que trae una blusa de cuello) deja de verme así-- dijo moviendo la mano para atrás pero con ese movimiento se produjo una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte que estamparon a Speedy contra la pared --lo siento, todavía no me habituó a mis habilidades--

--se nota-- dijo con un tono molesto, pero al tratarse levantar no lo pudo hacer y se callo

--déjame ayudarte

--no lo necesito-- dejo esto volviéndose a intentar levantar, pero se dolido a caer

Después de ver esto trato dejo su libro en el piso e intento ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero al editar que el se soltara perdió el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo en una posición un tanto vergonzosa (el estada sobre ella y se estaban desando)

--Sabia que no era buena idea que se fueran solos-- oyeron e instantáneamente se separaron, ella lo empujo y callo sentado y se paro, cosa que también trato de hacer Speedy, pero este se callo --

--Speedy, te encuentras bien-- dijo Wondergirl

-- si, perfectamente-- dijo este con un tono entre ironía y rabia, pero hizo que las chicas sonrieran

--lo mejor será que te lleve a la enfermería-- le dijo Wondergirl a Speedy, luego se dirigió a Anay -- tu cuarto va a ser ese, lo mejor será que descanses, Robin decidió hacer un entrenamiento, para ver tus capacidades--

--claro-- después de esto Anay entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta tras ella. Este solo tenia un closet, un tocador sencillo y una cama, era obvió que no se esperada que lo ocupara nadie

creo que este seria un gran inicio pensó eso con alegría, pero después se preocupo porque sentía que había olvidado algo, al percatarse que le faltada su libro salio rápidamente lo recogió y dejando su libro es el peinador, luego fue a la ventana, cuando vio su reflejo se dio cuenta que necesitada una cepillada su cabello y aunque poco después de pensarlo escucho un pequeño golpe y vio un sepillo esto será genial, si que lo será

---------------------------------------

Por el momento hasta aquí dejo la historia pero por favor dejen sus comentarios, se acepta todo menos virus de computadora, gracias por adelantado


End file.
